


Green Nail Polish

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexy Times, married, someone has a broken limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to fix her pedicure and Oliver helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final contribution to StilettoRoyalty’s Sultry Sunday Smut Series. This is apart of the Rio AU. This is dedicated to my twitter ladies who enjoy this universe. I’m really glad you guys enjoy them here. As always, leave me a review and tell me what you think. This isn’t beta’d so any errors are my own.

~~  
“Oof!” Felicity grunted as she flopped on the couch. “Freakin’ leg,” she grumbled glaring at her leg that was currently wrapped in a cast. Her chipped pedicure did nothing to brighten her mood. 

“Couldn’t wait until I got back?” Oliver called from the kitchen. As he sat down on the couch next to her, he handed her a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and placed her legs in his lap.

She took a spoonful of the ice cream and sighed loudly. “I hate being helpless, Oliver and this chipped pedicure is hurting my soul. I can’t fix it.” She wiggled her toes at him.

He chuckled, and placed his hand on her thigh. She shivered but she was sure that it wasn’t from the ice cream. “Lis, the doctor told you that you had to take it easy and to relax.” 

“And this is me relaxing,” she replied with a pout. “I want to fix my toes and I can’t because of this stupid cast.” She wiggled her toes again and giggled when he tickled them. 

“Tell you what, I’ll do something that I haven’t done since Thea was a kid and had broken her arm.” Oliver started to trace patterns on her thigh and she was temporarily distracted from her frustration about her chipped pedicure.

“Lis,” he called out to her bringing her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay with me doing it?”

“Doing what?” she asked looking at him puzzled. She was sure he had asked her a question but she was so distracted by his warm fingers on her thigh that she hadn’t heard him.

“Fixing your pedicure. I haven’t done it since Thea had broken her arm as a kid. She begged me to do it, and I couldn’t turn her down. It’s been a long time but I think I could fix it. What do you say?” He had started to trail his fingers across her thigh and she sighed contentedly. 

“Fine,” she said. “But if you mess it up, I won’t let you live it down.” 

“I would expect nothing less. Now, what color do you want?”

She thought about the polishes she kept in their closet. She always preferred bright colors but this time she thought she’d give him extra incentive to make sure he got her pedicure right.

“Green.”

~~

Felicity watched as Oliver placed the last coat of nail polish on her toe and blew on it softly. He had been so intense while cleaning up her pedicure that it was hard for her not to appreciate the effort.

When she had mentioned that she wanted him to use the color green, his eyes darkened, and she almost thought he would forgo the pedicure. Whenever she wore his color, be it her underwear that always ended up in tatters if he was feeling especially eager, or a skirt that somehow was just short enough for him to fuck her-wearing it was a special turn on for him. So, when he opted to do her pedicure, she was slightly surprised and maybe a little disappointed. 

After capping the bottle, he teased her toes gently, and smiled at her. “Finished. Is it ok?” He brushed his fingers against her knee, and the relaxation she was supposed to feel had all but disappeared.

“I have to say, Oliver,” she while looking at her feet. “You did a good job. Not a smudge in sight. Very precise.”

“When it comes to you, Lis, especially when I’m trying to get you to relax-I have to be very focused at what I’m doing.” Felicity’s breath caught as she felt his fingers trail up her thigh. She looked up at him, and licked her lips seeing the desire in his eyes. 

“Focused?” she squeaked out as his fingers traced the hem of her shorts. She shifted in her position to let him pull her shorts down. Carefully, he lifted the leg that was wrapped in the cast, pulled the shorts over her foot, and tossed them on the floor. After he took off his shirt, his fingers found her warm center again, and she gasped as he slipped two fingers into her wet slit.

“Yup,” he answered. Felicity breath quickened as his fingers moved inside her. She felt his thumb tease her clit and she arched her back. “What,” he started as he leaned over her. “Were you thinking asking me to use green polish? You know what that does to me when you wear it.”

“What does it do to you?” she breathed as she felt her orgasm growing. “Please, Oliver, please don’t stop.”

“When you wear green,” he said hotly against her ear. “I just want to make you come over and over again. Have you scratch my back when you scream my name.”  
“Then what are you waiting for?” she said with a challenge in her voice. He grinned at her wickedly, and flicked her clit. Her first orgasm (of many) came over her with such intensity that she saw stars. He fingered her through it and slowed his movements as her breath caught up with her.

“That was the first one,” he said as he caught her lips in a punishing kiss. Felicity moaned as she felt him press against her stomach. She needed to feel him inside of her.

“You’re keeping count, Oliver?” Her body was still humming from the orgasm he’d given her. “Your ego is enormous.” She giggled when she saw him raise his eyebrow. 

“Just my ego? Really?” He kissed her slowly and rubbed his hard cock against her center. “You issued a challenge, Lis.”

“I did,” she breathed as he slid into her. He braced his weight on his forearms and she lifted her uninjured leg around his waist. 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he ground out as he began to thrust into her. “Always so tight.” 

She felt no shame in the sounds she made as he gripped the arm of the couch and thrust harder into her. There was no set pace between them. He would pump into her fast to bring her close to release, but slow down to draw her pleasure out.

The creaking of the couch and the sounds of their bodies meeting was quickly bringing Felicity to her second orgasm of the night. She gripped his shoulders and dug into his skin. He pounded into her, and grunted his pleasure at her scratching his back.

“So..fucking..good,” he mumbled. “Lis, open your eyes. I want to see you.”

“You always see me,” she gasped opening her eyes to meet his. “Remember you like to watch me come.”

“Then let me.” Their lips met in another slow kiss and with a deep thrust at just the right angle; her next orgasm caused her toes to curl. Shivers ran over her body as the aftermath of her release coursed through her. 

“And that’s two,” he said licking her neck, and biting to salve the sting from it. She knew he’d left a mark and she didn’t mind one bit.

****

The next morning Felicity would be hard pressed to remember how many times Oliver had caused her to scream his name in pleasure but she made it a point to order every shade of green nail polish available.


End file.
